MortyxLyra 1 Day Late Valentine's Special!
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: It's a day late, but oh well... Morty and Lyra go shopping on Valentine's Day! Will they finally reveal their true feelings to each other?  The summary sucks, but I swear the story is better!


_**MortyxLyra (this shipping needs a name!) Valentine's Special!**_

_Y'know how you really don't give a stuff about Valentine's Day, so you write a Fanfic for it? XD_

_In this fic I'm making Lyra 14 and Morty 18 because I'm not a fan of huge age differences..._

"Morty! Where are you?" The young trainer's voice echoed off the walls of the dimly lit Ecruteak Gym. She hadn't come across a single person yet in the 15 minutes that she'd been there, apart from the Gastly that belonged to one of the Gym trainers that had given her a big wet lick upon entering the building.

"I'm in the back! I'll be over in a minute!" The reply came, floating over from somewhere in the back of the Gym. Sighing with relief, the young girl sat down one of the benches surrounding the battlefield. She had been so close to giving up and going home when she finally got a response from her friend. The tapping of footsteps on the ancient stone floor made her look up and see her friend Morty walking towards her, wearing his usual attire. The girl stood up eagerly, examined her watch and smirked.

"Morty, how long does it take you to get ready? I'm a girl and it doesn't take me that long!"

"It's not my fault Lyra, my Gengar kept hiding my clothes!" Morty retorted, a slight hint of embarrassment across his face. The girl, Lyra, stared at him in disbelief, and then dismissed it. He was here now, anyway.

"So, now that you've found everything, can we go out now? I want to get some chocolate for someone for Valentine's Day!"

A brief look of irritation passed over Morty's face before he hastily replaced it with a fake, but convincing smile. He didn't want anyone to know, but he had become rather attached to the aspiring champion. They had stayed in contact after their Gym Battle, and had become good friends as a result. Only Morty wished that they could be more...

"You left it a bit late didn't you?"

"I don't think that person will mind!" Lyra giggled. Dragging Morty after her, she walked out of the dark Gym and into the bright morning sunlight of Ecruteak City, complete with the eerie shadow of the Bell Tower looming over the city. A playful breeze swept through the city, with a few golden leaves dancing around in time with the breeze. Only pausing for a second, she called out her trusted friend, Pidgeot, and jumped onto its soft, feathery back, gesturing for Morty to sit behind her. Morty looked sceptical.

"Will that Pidgeot hold our weight?"

"Of course! It's stronger than it looks!" Lyra replied, wishing that Morty would hurry up. Putting his doubts aside, Morty leaped on behind Lyra. With a single flap of its magnificent wings, the Pidgeot took to the skies, leaving a few stray downy feathers swirling to the ground in their wake.

* * *

"We're here now!" Lyra poked Morty, who seemed to be in a slight daze. "Morty? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine... But why did we have to go so fast?" Morty groaned, adjusting his purple headband.

"Well, we had to get to Lilycove before the day is over!" Lyra protested, and scrambled off the back of her Pidgeot. Towering in front of them was the Lilycove Department Store, just one of the many things that the Hoenn city was famous for.

"Lilycove?" Morty wondered, confused, "Why couldn't you have just gone to Goldenrod's Department Store?"

"Because I haven't been here in ages! Now, are you going to get down or do I have to poke you some more?"

Morty rolled his eyes and obeyed, landing gracefully.

"Thanks for the ride Pidgeot! Now return!" Lyra praised her Pokemon, before returning it to its ball in a flash of red light. Grabbing Morty's hand, and causing the blonde to blush slightly, she pushed the doors open excitedly and ran inside the grand building.

It took barely any time at all for Morty to realise that shopping with Lyra was like shopping with a child. She seemed to want everything, regardless of whether she actually needed it or not, and it was tiring him out just to watch her. While Morty was stocking up on medicine for his Pokemon, Lyra tugged on his jumper, wearing a slightly shifty expression on her face.

"Morty, I'm just going to look for that chocolate now! Meet me on the roof in half an hour!" Without even waiting for a response, she bolted off. Almost as soon as she had gone, Morty quickly paid for the medicine and ran up to the 5th floor, hoping that he wouldn't meet Lyra there. Plushies and cushions weren't exactly his thing, but it wasn't as if it was for him. Wanting to surprise her, he'd decided to get Lyra something cute that he knew she'd like, but he didn't want it to look like he saw her as any more than a friend. He carefully scanned the selection of Pokemon plushies on show, sorting through the Marill, Pikachu, Gulpin, and other plushies, before he found the perfect one. Sitting behind the other more popular Pokemon on the shelf was a lonely looking Misdreavus plushie, and Morty knew with a smirk that this was the perfect present. Picking it up carefully, he took it to the counter to pay for it. After an annoying conversation with an incredibly nosey cashier, in which he tried to stick to single word answers in order to put the cashier off, Morty made his way up to the roof top, carrying the Misdreavus plushie in a heart covered pink plastic bag. He hoped no one he knew was there to see him with such a girly bag. Thankfully for him, almost no one had heard of him in the Hoenn region, so he was safe.

Morty was sitting down on one of the benches, sipping his lemonade calmly and waiting for Lyra to arrive. Most of the shoppers had already gone home, so he had the roof to himself. He had been waiting for about 20 minutes, but that was because he didn't really want to look around that much. One question was bugging him though, and that was why did Lyra ask him to come with her? They hadn't even done anything together during the short time spent shopping, as they had both gone off looking for different things. He originally thought that he was going to be carrying Lyra's shopping bags all day, but that wasn't the case. To Morty, it seemed a bit odd.

"There you are, Morty!" Morty, having finished the can, threw it in the nearby bin as Lyra sat down next to him on the bench. Twiddling her brunette hair around her fingers, she gave the impression that she was nervous about something.

"Lyra, I got you a little present... It's nothing much, but I thought you'd like it," Morty muttered, as he gave her the pink bag. Lyra accepted it, grinning in anticipation. As she opened the bag to see what was inside, her face lit up even more.

"Oh, it's so cute! Misdreavus is my favourite Pokemon! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Lyra, hugging the plushie joyfully. Morty smiled; he actually didn't know that it was her favourite Pokemon, but he was glad that he had picked something that made her happy.

"I have something for you too..." Lyra began, suddenly becoming nervous again,"but I understand if you don't want it..." After putting her Misdreavus plushie safely away in the yellow bag she always carried, she rummaged around in her bags, finally locating the object she was looking for. Wrapped in a dark purple foil, and tied with a glittery black bow, was a chocolate heart, and she was giving it to the Ecruteak Gym Leader, who seemed to be speechless. Mistaking his speechlessness for rejection, she abruptly stood up and ran away, still holding the chocolate heart.

"Wait!" Morty ran after her, and grabbed her arm. Seeing the tears fall down her face, Morty pulled Lyra into a comforting hug.

"Lyra, I love you," Morty whispered to her, taking hold of her chin so that she'd look up at him,"I was just surprised that you felt the same way I do." He kissed her softly on the lips, which she returned, her joyful mood back again. Lyra rested her head on his shoulders and they both watched the sunset, a mixture of candy floss pinks and dark blues.

"It's not as good as the sunset in Ecruteak," Morty observed, stroking Lyra's soft hair, "but at least I get to watch it with you." Lyra sighed blissfully, almost forgetting the heart.

"Oh yeah... Can I have the chocolate now?" Morty asked, almost childishly. Giggling, Lyra handed it over, and was rewarded with another kiss, this one longer. Finally breaking the kiss, Morty looked at the rapidly darkening sky and asked Lyra, "How are we going to fly back to Johto? It's getting dark." A mischievous glint appeared in Lyra's eyes, as she replied, "Don't worry about that, I have a secret base nearby from when I was little that we can stay at! I think there's only one bed though..."

_I'm sorry if it sucks! The ending was a bit rushed, and I'm not very good with love because I have the emotional capacity of a slug. Actually that's not true, I'm sure a slug feels something when you tip a load of salt over it... And this time, I don't only want you to favourite my story! I'd rather have a review than a favourite, so if you don't review I will find you and... I don't know, I haven't decided yet. However, if your review consists of reasons why I shouldn't capitalize Misdreavus, I'm not interested._

_See you next time!_

_-Josie_


End file.
